guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
O Brave New World
Overview Summary #Meet Erff in Arbor Bay. #Guide Erff to a potential settlement location in Arbor Bay. #Help Erff scout out another potential settlement location. #Speak with Erff. #Defend the work krewe from the invading Destroyers. #See Blorf for your reward. Obtained from :Blorf in Vlox's Falls Requirements : The Elusive Golemancer Reward :*100 Asura reputation points :*Skills :: Mindbender :*Essence of Celerity Dialogue :"'Master' The surface resettlement effort is moving along, but the Destroyer threat has deepened considerably. Now they threaten to delay my schedule, and that I just cannot abide. My chief location scout, Erff, is so frightened about Destroyers bubbling up in Arbor Bay that he hasn't even picked out the new settlement site yet. My krewe needs to get started as soon as possible, but Erff refuses to scout out the location without a bodyguard. You look big and beefy; are you interested?" ::Accept: "All right, if you promise to never call me "beefy" again." ::Reject: "I am not a meat shield." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Erff: "So Blorf finally got some sense knocked into his head, eh? I'm a builder, not a fighter. You lead the way and take care of anything big and nasty. I'll stop you when I see something of interest." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Erff: "If we're going to live above ground, this is a fine spot. At least it won't smell like mold." :Erff: "Although, it's a bit too sunny and hardly defensible at all. I worry about all this water. Should there be a sudden downpour, a flood would be sure to follow." :Erff: "Nope, no good. Onward!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Erff: "Quaint and certainly homey, but it would require much excavation. I wonder though, perhaps it will be worth the effort. These structures even look salvageable." :Erff: "Yes, I'm quite sure this will do. We will start construction immediately." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Erff: "Blorf will be pleased. Now he can get back on schedule. Wait... did you hear that? That shriek, I know it. Destroyers. They're here! But this is such a perfect site. I'm tired of running from these creatures. We must defend it! And by we, I mean you." Reward Dialogue :"Excellent work, bookah. It constantly surprises me to see how handy you humans can be in a pinch. I might just have to get a few more." Walkthrough Erff is standing just outside Vlox's Falls with four Artisans (rangers). They continue with you, but cannot be attacked. After talking to him, proceed to the location marked on your map (near the river). Erff doesn't like this spot, so continue with him to the next. This spot is next to a large structure with extremely steep walls, but Erff runs straight up to the top. Talk to him, and he approves. Now prepare to defend against Destroyers. There are many waves of Destroyers. approximately 50-55 Destroyers total, with each wave having 2-8 Destroyers. They will come from two directions - down the root and from the path next to the resurrection shrine. They head directly toward the tower. If close enough, Erff and the Artisans will attack with their bows. The artisans will take damage and die; however, Erff appears to be invincible, as he will bounce back to 25% health from 0 health as many unkillable NPCs do. The final wave has a Ritualist boss, the Shock of Destruction. Killing him and his group will complete the quest. Map travel back to Vlox's Falls and talk to Blorf for your reward. Notes *For the defense, it is advisable to use the height of the structure to your advantage. Casters should use the edge to protect them from enemy rangers, while rangers can use the height to deal extra damage. *If you position a pair of tanks properly on the ramp, they can keep enemy warriors from attacking your party's casters. When using this tactic, AoE damage and necromancer Well Spells can make short work of enemy groups. *The battles can be long and you do not have much time between waves to regenerate energy, so a Necromancer with Blood Ritual, BiP, or Well of Power might be useful. *If available, players should remember to switch to the Deldrimor Title Track for this quest, to reap the rewards of Stout-Hearted. *This mission provides 50 or more Destroyers for the party to eliminate, significantly boosting the already high number of monsters in the region. If you aren't concerned about getting Mindbender, it might be advantageous to abandon it after killing all the destroyers and farm it for Asura points. *It is possible for the final group of destroyers to get stuck near the res shrine. Trivia * Miranda concludes Act V of William Shakespeare's The Tempest by saying, :* Aldous Huxley used this line as inspiration for titling his dystopian novel, Brave New World. * Meat shield (used in the quest rejection dialogue), is a common synonym for Tank. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Difficulty Master Quests